Kunoichi 2006 Fall Wiki
Category:Browse Welcome back to Kunoichi!Last time we saw 100 woman run stage 1 and sadly all 100 were defeated.Although somehow 2 were able to battle all the way to the final stage but none could press the button in time.Today their is new and returning faces ready to be the next to win it all.But this will not be easy for all 4stages have been updated except the final.Will anybody be able to tame the new course and become a queen of muscle? KUNOICHI! #13 Leena : I will do my best to win last time i failed early but i will do better this time and win. #28 Tanaka Rie: I may be an actress but i am ready to win.My goal is to win it all! #93 Paola Suárez: I will make my country proud and beat the final stage my skills of tennis will help me here. #98 Francesca Piccinini: I am a very strong athlete and i know i have the skills to go all the way nothing shall stop me! #99 Zsuzsanna Jakabos: My strong arms and legs are all i need and now it's time to show off my stuff! #97 Mizuno Yūko: I was so close last time i have to win that day still haunts me to this day and i can't die without not beating the entire thing just once. #30 Yusa Masami: I am very scared today i hope i am able to recover from my recent mistakes i've made. #95 Mirabella Akhunu: I was able to beat stage 1 before so now i just got to beat the rest. #90 Aikawa Yuzuki: Last time i failed on the hop rocket today i want to clear stage 1 i was so close last time i must make my fans proud. #91 Abe Asami: I may be a singer but watch out i have been training hard and i feel more than ready for the challenges that i'll face today. #92 Yoshida Saori: I did very well last time but slipped on stage 2 today i will do better.Final stage watch out becuase i am hungry for victory! #96 Komiya Rie: Last time i got so far but the final stage was too hard for me but i have been building up my strength so now i plan on going all the way! #100 Miyake Ayako: Last time i was very shocked when i fell on stage 2 but today i will reclaim my crown! Stage 1 ① Tobii Sou ② Fuchawatari ③ Shouchu ④ Cross Bridge ⑤ Enchū Nori ⑥ Cannonball ⑦ Circle Hammer ⑧ Reverse Fly ⑨ Hashigo Time Limit 145 Seconds Stage 1 has been very hard with new challenges that have tossed many powerful woman into the drink including The queen herself Mizuno and pop star Asami Abe.But many strong people are still in the running like Miyake a pro acrobat and Komiya a finalist from last time.But can anybody that got past the hard ships of stage 1 get through stage 2. Stage 2 ① Daichoyaku ② Buyoishi ③ Sarentobi ④ Kaiten Tsutsu ⑤ Ōdama ⑥ Burandou Time Limit 90 Seconds Stage 2 was hard but 4 inspiring woman will now face stage 3 the hardest battle yet! Stage 3 ① Kenzandou ② Muzhouheki ③ Pole Bridge ④ Tourenbou ⑤Tenbinbashi In the end all 100 failed but stay tuned becuase next time 100 new woman will battle all the stages and try to be the next kunoichi!